


Matrimoni e ricordi

by Aya88



Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Fluff, Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya88/pseuds/Aya88
Summary: “Bel vestito, devi sposarti di nuovo?” commentò accomodandosi al suo fianco.Brianna indossava un vestito chiaro ed elegante, abbinato perfettamente al colore dei suoi occhi e ai suoi lineamenti.Piccolo momento tra Brianna e Lord John, ambientato durante la quinta stagione.Questa storia ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - VII edizione" organizzata dal forum la "Torre di carta".
Relationships: Lord John Grey & Brianna Randall Fraser MacKenzie
Kudos: 2





	Matrimoni e ricordi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia ha partecipato alla "Corsa delle 24 ore - VII edizione" organizzata dal forum la "Torre di carta".
> 
> Prompt: “Bel vestito, devi sposarti di nuovo?” – N.C.I.S.

John la trovò seduta lontano dalla pista da ballo, un’espressione inquieta sul viso ma lo sguardo addolcito dalla tenerezza.  
Jimmy rideva giocando con i capelli ramati della madre, protetto dai pericoli tra le sue braccia.  
Desiderò di fare il possibile perché fosse davvero così.  
“Bel vestito, devi sposarti di nuovo?” commentò accomodandosi al suo fianco.  
Brianna indossava un vestito chiaro ed elegante, abbinato perfettamente al colore dei suoi occhi e ai suoi lineamenti.  
“No, grazie, due ravvicinati sarebbero troppo,” gli sorrise di rimando.  
“E immagina se fosse il terzo,” scherzò lui, alludendo al loro finto fidanzamento.   
La donna increspò le labbra divertita, poi una risata scacciò l’ansia dal suo volto.

**Author's Note:**

> Collocata temporalmente durante la quinta stagione, in occasione del matrimonio di Jocasta, anche se in realtà Brianna non era presente, ma è un piccolo dettaglio.


End file.
